As mobile device technology continues to advance and produce new and improved iterations of mobile devices in shorter time cycles, users are burdened with having to configure each new mobile device to reflect their preferred user experience. Similarly, some users may interchangeably share a select number of mobile devices among a group of users, such as within a family or work environment. In this example, a primary account holder, or a user who is delegated with administrative privileges, may be burdened with having to re-configure access privileges for individual mobile devices on a case-by-case basis when a user selects a mobile device that has been preconfigured with another user's access privileges.
Traditionally, a Primary Account Holder (PAH), or a delegated user, of a telecommunications service account may create, update, and delete access privileges that affect how other, secondary account holders, interact with a telecommunications service. However, a PAH's ability to create, update or delete parental controls (i.e. access privileges) are generally high-level and low fidelity. By way of example, a PAH may control a secondary account holder (SAH) access to an entire client device, or access to a network service (i.e. voice communications, data communications, and/or so forth). For example, a PAH may impose an access privilege that limits an amount of time that a SAH may access a client device. However, currently, access privileges lack sufficient fidelity to enable a PAH to generate finer-grained access privilege rules and corresponding exception.